For My Love on hiatus
by mj331
Summary: A beautiful southern wedding brings together more than just one couple together. BXE AXJ RXEM I suck at the summary please read and review  Human and other     SM owns everything ,, I simply dress them for play time
1. Chapter 1

~For my Love~

The plane ride from Seattle to Baton Rouge was long and slightly bumpy, we hit some bad weather around Mississippi. I felt like I was in an unbalanced wash machine. Trying to claim our luggage and get out of the airport was really bad. Thank god Rosalie had a driver waiting for Alice and I. The ride to the house, ha, house that isn't quite the right name for it, per everyone down here in the south it was a Plantation. And I just loved the ride there, we drove down River Road and it bent and swayed along the levee of the mighty Mississippi River. On the side of the road were several different produce stands. Some proclaiming to have the sweetest Louisiana Strawberry, and huge home grown watermelons. The only way to explain the drive was to say that you just drove into a painting of Louisiana. The land was stunning, the trees majestic but dear lord, it was a warm Louisiana summer day. Dear lord what the hell were we doing in Louisiana in October? (Yes, I said summer day in October, it is still Hot for them.) Oh that's right Rosalie Hale, our best friend and cousin, and soon to be Mrs. Emmett Cullen.

"_Bella, it is sooo hot here." Alice whined_

"_Alice, you will get use to it. And think of all the cute summer outfits you can wear."_

Alice squeaked with excitement _"all the wonderful shoes and no need for a jacket!"_

I loved Alice, she was my best friend since 1st grade. I shared my animal cookies with her and she played with my hair. We have been threw everything together from crayons to make-up, from thinking boys were gross to cry in each others arms when one of the losers hurt us. And every single summer since 1st grade we have spent it down in the bayou with Rose. I considered them both sisters. And now we are coming back to Louisiana to celebrate Rose and Em's wedding.

"_oh, Bella" _

Alice pulled me out of my wandering mind

"_wait what ?" _I turn my head from the window to face her

"_I was asking you if we should stop and get snacks for the cottage?"_

"_No, Rose said that it was all taken care of, and that we better just show our asses up and be ready to look pretty and party"_

"_I hope that Emmett has some single friends, I really want to be able to cut loose at the wedding and have a good time"_

As I looked out the window with the amazing view of the levee, my thought wandered back. I loved the cottages, we would always play in them as kids. They had 8 on the grounds of the Plantation, and they were so cute and charming. Usually they were rented out to people as a Bed and Breakfast cottages, when they were built in the 1900's they were used as slave quarters. Back then it was a cotton plantation. Now they grow local flowers, give tours, host weddings, receptions. When my aunt and uncle redid that entire area for the tourist. It even had a gift and flower shop. Alice and I were excited to be staying in one. Most of the wedding party was put up in them. So it should be a great time. Though staying in the cottage just reminded me of my lack of romance in my life. Alice things its the funniest thing that I the great Romance writer "Marie Swan" truly had no romance in her life. I keep telling Alice that its all in my head with my alter ego in the drivers seat.

When I see people together I just get the story from the way they look at each other, touch each other, see each other. Marie just comes to life to tells their stories.

Emmett and Rose had meet when Rose came to visit me and Alice at college. She had got rear-ended and Emmett was called to the accident. Only Rosalie could find the only cute single police officer in Forks. And from that moment on they have been inseparable. Rosalie has always been the most beautiful girl at school. I was jealous , hell every girl was ,of her beautiful golden blonde hair and how every boy would fall over themselves to get next to her. Beautiful was not exactly what I would call myself. My favorite thing about me is my deep chestnut brown hair. But being clumsy and accident prone was not a trait that guys at school or even in college thought was that cute. I decided that love could wait till I got out of college. Becoming an English teacher was on the very top of my to-do list. But there was this one guy at college he seemed so sweet and caring. But then things became strange and I broke it off.

Just then as if on cue, my phone alert me to a text message. Digging into my bag I grab the vibrating annoyance.

Alice lifts her eyebrow at me and I shrug.

**-Isabella, why weren't you in class today?- Jake**

"_o, god its Jake, he wants to know why I was not in class today" _I sighed

"_tell him to screw off" _Alice said with a smile

" _I wish he took the hint and would just leave me alone" I_ said staring at the stupid phone

" _Yes, well he probably would have except that you didn't really tell him to get lost. You are way to nice. There is_ _something really wrong with that guy. I can just feel it." _Alice said with that all knowing look, and sometimes you just don't bet against Alice

" _I know Alice, I am way to nice to people" _some days I wish I had Marie's personality

Quickly I send off a text to him and then turn my phone off.

**-Jake at my cousin wedding, be back on Monday- Bella**

Anyone who was of importance to me would be at the plantation all weekend.

"_Alice come on we are going to be late to the luncheon" _I whined while picking at the basket of fruit that was in the cottage. _"I am starving"_

"_Oh, Bella, Fashion takes time" _Alice hollered from her room

Just then Alice comes bouncing into the room in a very Alice like way. Her body covered in a very romantic flowing strapless knee length dress in aloud plum purple color with a pair of very sexy peekaboo toe stiletto heel. This was "So Alice", I envy her and how she was always so put together and beautiful.

"_Isabella Marie Swan"_ Alice squeals _"You can not wear jeans and a t-shirt" A_lice grabbed her heart pretending a fake heart attack, Geez always so dramatic

"_oh, Alice"_ I began to complain, but she would not have it. Within 10 minutes I was re-dressed with Hair and make-up done. She dressed me in a deep blue cocktail dress with a long "V" neck cut neckline that showed off more of my cleavage than I was used to. Attaching a string of pearls around my neck and talking me into a ridiculous pair of heels. When I walked to the mirror it was hard to believe it was me. My hair was tussled with a slight wave to it. My eyes were bright and a hint of sexy. Wow was all I could think.

"_Soooo, How does Bella Barbie look now?" _I asked the little pixie a impish grin spreads across her tiny face

" _Hot,, of course, and Sexy of course , Now you look the part of Rose's Bridesmaid" _

"_Ugh, fine can we go Now? Please"_

Walking from the cottages on the concert trail lined with azalea and morning glory vines. With huge and ancient Live Oaks covering over us in a beautiful canopy to the southern lawn of the plantation, at it was like walking threw a childhood memory. I always thought of this place "Magical" with the majestic 200 year old live oak's that line 800 feet of the front entrance. How off the top balcony me , Rose and Alice would watch the boats go by on the mighty Mississippi river. Pretending that we were princesses stuck in the castle waiting for our princes. I always thought Rosalie was lucky to have grown up here. She was the belle of the plantation.

Alice and I slowly approached the luncheon. Tables were spread out under the oaks with exaggerate blue and gold linens and amazing center pieces with Magnolia's and pink star gazer lilies. Wow my aunt really out did herself. I couldn't wait to see what they came up with as the final design for the wedding. Everything was beautiful and then on cue from the gods, a soft breeze blew the smell of Magnolia's threw the air. And with the jazz band playing on the back porch everything was complete. Straight from one of Marie's novels.

Alice pointed out Rosalie and we began to slowly make our way towards her. Me stopping to say hello to a relative or two and Alice grabbing us a couple of Appletini's.

Rose looked amazing as always and no one could take their eyes off her. Standing there statuesque and stunning, her beautiful blonde hair knotted at the nape of her neck, with 2 small magnolia's nested in the top of it. Her dress was a soft pink that fit her snug at the bodice and then flowed to her knees in a chiffon wispy sort of way.

"_Bella, Alice"_ Rosalie called to us, I just smiled back at her.

Just as we arrive at her side a extremely lovely women with caramel hair and a motherly smile turned to Rose

.

"_Rosalie everything is enchanting"_ said the caramel haired women

Rose smiles at her and said _"Bella and Alice I would like you to meet my soon to be family. This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen."_

"_Carlisle and Esme these are my cousins and best friends Isabella Swan and Alice Brandon"_

Alice and I both smile and nod our heads in hello.

What a beautiful couple, it is very hard to believe that they have a son Emmett's age. They barely look in the mid-thirties. And Dr. Cullen was gorgeous. He could be my doctor any day. I ran a risk of hurting myself in theses shoes, Maybe it was a good thing he was a doctor. Hopefully I wouldn't need him today

"_Isabella, Alice; it is very nice to meet you" _Dr. Cullen says while extending his hand to me

"_Dr. Cullen , Please call me Bella"_ I say shaking his hand.

"_Well Bella, please call me Carlisle and this is my beautiful wife Esme"_ he smiles at me then turns his head to his wife.

"_So Alice, I hear that you are the mind behind the Masterpiece that Rose will be wearing that the wedding" _Dr Cullen says while shaking Alice's hand

"_Yes sir, It will be the talk of the town. I am hoping that Rosalie will let me take lots of picture of her for my portfolio." _Alice beamed her high voltage smile at Rose.

Surprising me, Esme loops her arm threw mine and says with a brilliant smile_"Well, I am sure you can talk her into it"_

I smiled at Esme _" Alice does have a way of getting what she wants" _Rose snorts in a very UN-lady like way.

Alice looks from me to Rose with her mad pixie face and Rose and I cant help but laugh. Just then two very handsome gentlemen walk up. A tall blonde with longer wavy hair that just brushes his nose, he has the bluest eyes I have ever seen and I feel Alice grab my arm and gives it a slight wiggle as he walks up to us. The other one had the sexy smirk on his face. With the messiest copper brown hair I have ever seen. His features were just shy of perfect, so strong and masculine looking. His body was built but not over done and I caught myself thinking about what was under his perfectly presses blue shirt. Just then I heard Rosalie speak,

"_Girls, these are my soon to be Brothers in law" she looked at me and Alice with that all to known smile._

"_Jasper Cullen and Edward Cullen these are my cousins and very best friends, Isabella Swan and Alice Brandon" she waves her hand at us like we are prizing on a game show. _

Jasper nods his head like a good southern gentlemen to me, but then reaches out taking Alice's hand into his two and caressing it softly, he slowly brings it up to his lips and kisses the top of it. Alice smiles and gingerly bats her eyelashes at him. _"Um hum"_ someone clears there throat and Jasper drops her hand and smiles.

I smile at Edward as he accepts my hand to shake it. "_I prefer Bella, and it is very nice to meet you"_ Edward squeezes my hand slightly and winks ( oh my god , he winked at me) then lets it go. Wow! he is gorgeous.

"_Just call me Alice" _she giggles_ "and it is nice to see were Emmett gets his good looks from" _she winks at Jasper

"_well, thank you" _says Carlisle with a laugh

"_So Rosalie, is this "the" Isabella, I mean Bella, you were telling us about that's the amazing author with the angelic voice?"_ Esme says lifting an eyebrow at me, her arm still looped threw mine

" _Now I wouldn't say angelic..." _I begin to protest but Alice interrupts me

"_Oh, don't you be modest Bella you sing quite well, I think angelic is a good description Rose" _

"_as for her writing skills lets just say she could make anyone's story sound like an epic love story, She is a very talented women"_

I blush of course and Edward smiled at me with this sexy little crooked smile. I notice his eyes look me up and down, of course I blush redder. I must remember to thank Alice for playing dress up Bella barbie and embarrassing me.

What's when it hits me, this is that Edward. The one Rose said would be playing the piano while I sing at the wedding. He is "the" Edward Cullen, Music Artist, song writer and panty dropper. Oh, how in the hell am I going to possible sing with this gorgeous creature. Before I could stop myself, my mouth was saying the words.

"_So I guess we shall be spending sometime together then" _Edward looks up at me from under his lashes and in that moment our eyes lock and I realize he has the most hypnotizing green eyes. And I can't turn away. He smirks at me and winks _"Rosalie, have you and Em pick a song yet?" _ he speaks to Rose without losing eye contact with me.

"_Yes, everything you need is in the music room. Bella, you remember where that is?"_

Alice squeezes my arm, I take a deep breathe in and look deeper into his eyes. _"Um, yes I remember Rose."_

"_Well, Bella we look forward to hearing you and Edward together" _Esme pulls me into a very motherly hug. Releasing me she takes Carlisle's arm and walks away with Rosalie to find Emmett. Somewhere in my clouded mind I find myself agreeing to meet with Edward tonight at 7 to start rehearsals. We only have 2 days to get it together. The rest of the evening was spent greeting family and friends. Enjoy several glasses of wine. And then just when I thought that Edward wasn't looking I would sneak a peek at him. Of course I knew where he was the entire party. I could feel his presents. What the hell is going on here? I am having a hard time thinking strait, How am I going to sing?


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

So arriving at the airport had been interesting. I have traveled all over the world with my music.,but New Orleans was a different world all together. I just finished up a weeks long workshop in New York for under privileged kids. Emmett and Dad were coming to get me,then we were meeting up with family at the Plantation . I missed my family a lot and was starting to think about taking a job, that was recently offered to me at a high school in Washington. I loved traveling the world but it was just something about home that sticks with you and makes you long to be back there. I missed my crazy brothers and now Emmett is getting married and that leaves just me and Jaz.

"EDWARD" Emmett's voice bellowed across the airport

"_Hey man"_ I shook his hand

"_Hello son"_ Carlisle spoke taking me into a one armed hug.

"_Hey Dad , how is mom?"_

" _Oh you know her, wrapping herself in the wedding"_

we all laughed

"_well Eddie, lets get out of here, I'm starved."_ Emmett said

It was a long ride to the plantation. But the road was gorgeous and very picturesque. Something you would see on a poster card.

"_So Em, how is it your having your wedding in Louisiana?"_

"_well Rose's family own this place, it's where she grew up and she said that when she was little they would allow people to have weddings there. She said she dreamed of always have her wedding here. And to tell you the truth man , I can tell this women no."_ He smiled at me with his cheesiest grin and I laughed.

" _Well I am happy for you man."_

It was then I realized that I envied him so much, I wished I had that kind of absolute feeling. Like you knew that this women was everything you wanted and there was nothing that meant more. Sure I had women in my life, but they were easy to walk away from. I would just use the excuse that I was a career man and my music came first. They were face less and nameless to me. Nervously I rubbed my hand threw my hair, it was my tell and it seems that my father knew that.

"_Edward, I know that you are busy with your music and you have made your mother and I so very proud of you. But I was wondering if you ever thought about slowing down and coming home for awhile?"_ I had to grin to myself, my father always knew what I was thinking.

"_Well to tell you the truth I was going to speak to you and mom about a job I was offered."_

"_OK, well that sounds wonderful. We can discuss it over dinner tonight._"

Just then Emmett turned the car into a long winding driveway. The trees that canopied it were huge. Their branches stretched across the drive like hands of lovers trying to intertwine their fingers. Emmett pulled up to a cottage on the west side of the property.

"_OK, man, this is you and Jasper's cottage. I am supposed to tell you to meet everyone on the south lawn for the Bridal luncheon at 3. And Mom said to not be late. Plus Dude, Rose will have my ass if you two are late"_

I got out the car laughing while I retrieved my luggage. "_ooooook, Em , Dad see you at 3"_

As I turned to the cottage the door opened and there was Jasper.

"_hey Brother"_ he had the funniest southern accent but he fit right in with these surroundings.

"_Hi Jaz"_ we shook hands.

We had about an hour to get ready and be on the south lawn. So we tried to catch up in between showering and dressing. I thought about being late just to get Em in trouble, but Rose was already a handful. I really did miss my family.

The place was huge and it was the perfect picture for a wedding brochure. Esme ,Rose and Mrs. Hale did a great job. I was sure that every photographer and reporter would be asking for interviews for the magazine. It would seem that the Hale's were a very important family down here in the south.

So me, Jasper and Emmett started out at one of the many bars set up on the lawn. It was nice catching up with the guys. Then out of the corner of my eye, I see this brunette (no, not mousey brown but a beautiful deep chocolate brown), she is slender with a head full of soft waving hair that reached just past her shoulders. She is walking with a very slender black headed women. I elbow Jasper trying to nug him to look their way. He raises an eyebrow at me and then a slow grin pulls across his face.

"_Em, who is that over there by Rose?"_

Emmett looks up from his drink and says _"Our parents, duh"_

" _No stupid"_ Jaz smacks Emmett's head _" the 2 women standing there with them"_

" _Oh that is Rose's cousins Isabella and Alice, I meet them back in Forks their pretty cool. OOO but watch out for the pixie. She is tiny but a ball of energy. Bella is pretty cool she has a great sense of humor, she always laughs at my jokes"_

My eyes hadn't left the Chocolate haired beauty since the conversation started between them and my parents. She was wearing this Blue dress that the front plunged deep, showing the soft curves of her breast. God lord the skirt fit her tight to her hips then tapered to her knees. Which caught my eye, slowly following her legs down to these fucking heels that made her stand with a slight arch to her back. As I watched her interact with my parents I felt the need , no more like a pull towards her. I wanted to hear her voice, and I wanted to NOW. I asked the bartender for a refill and then nudged Jasper to walk with me.

As we walked up I could hear her voice. And the little pixie looking one shot them all a pissy look.

Rose sees us walking up, and smiles a wicked smile. She really is beautiful in that obvious way.

"_Girls, these are my soon to be Brothers in law"_Rose said with a wicked smile

"_Jasper Cullen and Edward Cullen these are my cousins and Best friends Isabella Swan and Alice Brandon"_

I notice Jaz nod at Isabella, But then he surprises the hell out of me. And pulls that southern gentlemen shit by kissing Alice's hand. Ha, but he is not letting go. And she is just staring at him with a silly smile on her face.

"_Ummhum"_ I clear there throat and Jasper drops her hand and smiles.

I take Isabella hand in mine. The touch is electric. Her eyes are on mine and pull is overwhelming for me. Shit Edward pull it to-fucking-gether.

She Raises one eyebrow at me questioningly then says _"I prefer Bella, and it is very nice to meet you"_ I realize at that moment that she is the Bella that Rose and Em asked me to company on Piano for the wedding. Excitement lights my heart as I realize I will be spending a lot of time with her. I squeeze her hand gently and release it.

"_Just call me Alice" she giggles "and it is nice to see were Emmett gets his good looks from"_

"_well thank you" says Dad with a laugh_

Mom gives me a lifted eyebrow and inclines her head towards Bella. I smile.

"_So Rosalie, is this "the" Isabella, I mean Bella, you were telling us about that's the amazing author with the angelic voice?"_ Bella begins to protest , she is really beautiful when she blushes. It creeps up from her breast and I feel the need to explore that further. Blushing is diffidently something I want her to do more of.

" _Now I wouldn't say angelic..." _Alice interrupts her, giving her this look that obviously means shut up.

"_Oh, don't you be modest Bella you sing quite well, I think angelic is a good description Rose""as for her writing skills lets just say she could make anyone's story sound like an epic love story, She is a very talented women" writing skills, hmmmm, Swan why is that familiar._

I smile my sexiest smile at her and she blushes again. Then I realize I am staring at her as my mind was wandering to thoughts of her in my arms, her beneath me, on top of me. She blushes an even darker red, if that were possible, and her cream skin with the amazing blue dress and those damn shoes,leaves me reeling with thoughts of us alone. Her expression changes like she just realized something. Then with a shy look from under her lashes she looks at me and blurts out. '_So I guess we shall be spending sometime together then" _I look deep into the most amazing Brown eyes I have ever since. It's like I can see strait to her fucking soul. And I can't turn away. So I smirk at her and wink. Her eyes becomes wide and shocked with a very shy smile.

I speak _"Rosalie, have you and Em pick a song yet?"_

"_Yes, everything you need is in the music room. Bella, you remember where that is?"_

She takes a deep breathe and breaks eye contact with me, _"Um, yes I remember Rose."_

Alice gigglesand they begin to banter back and forth. I can not get the stupid grin off my face from the thought of this beautiful angel alone with me and my most loved possession , MY Music. I am pulled out of my daydream by Esme's voice.

"_well, Bella we look forward to hearing you and Edward together" _then Esme pulls Bella into a hug. My heart melts at the sight in front of me. Shit...what the hell is wrong with me. I meet this girl 10 minutes ago and now I am losing my fucking mind over her.

Bella and I agreed to meet at 7 in the music room. The rest of the evening is spent catching up with relatives. Uncle Aro was able to make it but his brothers were away on business. His twins Alex and Jane were there. Alex was pretty cool but Jane just stared at me like I was fresh meat...yuk

I would occasionally catch a glimpse of Bella either smiling or laughing with someone and that made me annoyed. I wanted her to laugh with me, to smile at me. And when I thought it was safe to sneak a look she would catch me and a amazing blush would spread across her face because of course that meant I caught her starring at me.

7pm can not come quick enough.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing twilight, they belong to the great SM..

please review let me know what you think,, but be kind... =)

BPOV

"_Alice, I am so nervous what if I make an ass out of my self?"_

Alice giggles at me _" Oh, Bella , you can do this"_

I decided that I was going as me tonight. That my dark washed jeans, my favorite v neck t-shirt, Chucks and a light sweater would be fine. This is just me and if you don't like it hit the door. But then again what the hell am I rambling about. He wasn't interested in me except for this song thing. Hmm mm, but I could hope.

As I left the cottage I wished Alice luck with Jasper. It would seem that they decided to get to know each better over a late evening coffee at this cute little coffee shop right down the road.

The walk to the plantation from the cottages is threw the fountain garden. It was always my favorite place at night. The garden was kind of hidden by these tall azalea bushes surrounded by huge oak trees. The smell was amazing from the night jasmine and the magnolia's. There was a small walk way into the area where 4 small fountains surrounded a large 4 tier one in the middle. Placed on the top was 2 swans kissing. It was enchanting with the way that the water flowed down from the top and bubbled into each level until reaching the bottom pool, where soft colored lite of blue and purple would light the fountain from under the water. All so magical to me as a kid, I use to dream of dancing around the fountains in the arms of my prince charming. Being swept off my feet and carried away to my happily ever after. What a silly little girls dream. I stopped in the center of the garden and closed my eyes, it might be a silly little girls dream but it was still a magical one. Especially when standing in the middle of it, on a summers night, you could feel the magic in the air. Simply amazing.

Upon entering the long hall to the music room, I hear a beautiful melody. The piano keys tinkle and roll with a grace that is amazing. There is just so much raw emotion in the sound, slowly I enter the room. Edward raises his eyes from the keys and winks at me. My heart races at the thought that the wink was for me. My knee go slightly weak and I lean against the door frame for support. Pull it together Bella, I think sternly.

Waking towards the stool next to the piano. Keeping a watchful eye on the floor as I walked, because god knows I would and make a fool out of myself. I reach the stool and look up at Edward threw my eyelashes.

" _Hello Edward" _I whisper

"_Good evening Bella"_ Oh my god, the way he says my name. I could listen to his velvety voice forever. I realize I was staring at him, and looked down quickly feeling the heat rise in my cheeks. Damn blush.

"_what is that you are playing?"_

"_a little melody that just came to me"_

"_well, its lovely"_ he looks up at me with that damn crooked smile and my heart almost stops.

" _So Bella, should we get down to business?"_

god the man could make me fall into his arms with just words.

"_umm Sure" _I blush again

He reaches over and hands me the sheet music. _"Here is the song..'Because you love me"_

" _oh, my that is so a Rose song" _I snicker

" _Yes, I am sure that Emmett didn't pick it out"_ he laughed

After the first few minutes of tension the rest of the night went by quickly as we got done to business. It was nice to see this side of Edward, he was an amazing piano player. Edward decided to walk me back to the cabin as it was nearly midnight and his cabin was just down a ways from mine. As we walk threw the fountain garden Edward stops.

"_Edward, what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing really, just admiring how your eyes sparkle in the light"_

I blush and look away.

EPOV

God the way her eyes sparkles in the lights of the fountains. I have sat there all night listen to her angelic voice. The way her voice traveled around and threw me reaching down to my bones. The pull was stronger now then ever.

"_Isabella"_ speaking her name was like a whispered pray

she slowly turns to me, looking up threw those dark lashes and her eyes melting me to the core.

"_Yes"_ she said breathlessly

"_May I... May I hold your hand?"_ did I real just ask her to hold her hand, what the hell. Why am I acting like a teenager. Its because she makes me feel that way.

She holds her hand out to me and I take it. She blushes a lovely shade of rosy pink. We walk hand and hand around the giant fountain. She tells me about how this is one of her favorite places at the plantation. But all to soon we arrive at her cottage.

"_Here we are"_ I say with lots of regret

"_Um, yes- thank you for walking me home"_ she looks down at the ground.

" _The pleasure was all mine , sweet Isabella"_ with our finger still intertwined I pull her hand to my lips and kiss the top. She blushes again, I love that I can make her blush. Letting go of her hand I take the back of my hand brush it across her beautiful blushing cheek.

"_I shall see you in the morning for we have a lot to do tomorrow"_ and with those final words I pull myself away from her. I hear her whisper _"good night Mr. Cullen"_ I look over my shoulder and say _"Sweet dreams, Ms. Swan"_

BPOV

That was the most romantic thing I have ever experienced. Needless to say that sleep came slowly as my mind was swimming in thought of Edward Cullen, the fountain garden and his piano melody.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing of Twilight,,,, I just like to give eddie and B something to do. PLEASE REVIEW

If you dont know the song 18th floor by Blue October ,, check it out on you tube... they are awsome!

_(Now I am hiding behind my pillow fortess , waiting for the reviews)_

BPOV

The next day went by quickly, full of shopping for the rehearsal dinner that night, and a nice girls only lunch.

"_Alice , HELP ME please!_" I begged

"_Bella, what have you done to yourself?_" Alice squeaked

My room was a total disaster. I was standing there in a bra and panties set. The smirk on Alice's face, made me laugh.

"_Wow, I must really be a sight" _I said as I looked around myself at the huge mess

"_Oh, yes, a sight alright"_ Alice giggled

"_Come on Alice"_, I stomped my foot, _"help me" _

" _Seriously, did you just stomp your foot at me?"_ Alice couldn't stop laughing.

Alice took pity on me and after a few minutes of intense make over work, Alice has me presentable. Thank god for Alice, my sweet sister!

As we made our way up to the house it dawned on me that I never asked Alice about her evening with Jasper.

"_Alice, how was your date last night with Jasper? Today was so busy that I didn't get a moment to ask you" _I smirked at Alice

"_Bella dear, I don't kiss and tell"_

There was a sparkle in her eye that I had never seen before. It was so cute. And in a blink of an eye Jasper was at Alice's side.

"_Alice my dear"_ he says in his most southerly voice.

She simply giggles at him, like a school girl with her first boyfriend, it was sicking sweet and from that moment they are inseparable.

It was a long night, I mingled with family and friends. Rose cornered me to go over a few last minute things for the morning. Luckily Emmett found us and stole her away. After a long evening of food , dancing and drinks. I finally catch a glimpse of Edward on the piano. God , this man was handsome, there was nothing about him that wasn't sexy. The way that one sided smile lite up his face, the sexy copper brown hair that looked like he had just awoke from a wonderful sex dream, and those soul reading green eyes. Just then his eyes caught mine and they locked. A slow smirk spread across his face, slowly the music came to a final note. Lost in the intense moment. I didn't realize that Rosalie and Emmett were calling me over to the piano. Shaking my head slightly to awake myself from my stupor, I walked towards them. Of course by this time just about everyone in the room was watching.

"_Bella, please come here and sing for me?"_ Rosalie pleaded, I blushed even a deeper red. She spoke loudly to the room of guest.

"_For all of you who do not know my beautiful cousin, Bella. She is an amazing singer and truly one of my best friends._"_"Please , please, please!_" now everyone in the room was diffidently looking at me. I notice out the corner of my eyes that Edward left the piano. Where was he going?, turning my attention back to Rose.

"_Rosalie, what would you like me to sing?" _I asked in a whisper.

Emmett yells _"Something that Rocks",_ Rose slapped him in the back of the head.

"_Bella, how about what ever you feel like singing"_.

She touched my arm tenderly and smiled. I thought for a moment, pulling my bottom lip in between my teeth- my nervous habit, what the hell to sing, on such short notice and then the perfect song came to me.

I walked across the room to the DJ whispered my request in his ear. And with a slow blush rising on my cheeks I turned with the mic in hand as the music filled the room.

I close my eyes and I smile  
Knowing that everything is alright  
To the core  
So close that door  
Is this happening?

Emmett took Rosalie's hand to lead her to dance in front of the crowded room.

My breath is on your hair  
I'm unaware  
That you opened the blinds and let the city in  
God, you held my hand  
And we stand  
Just taking in everything.

And I knew it from the start  
So my arms are open wide  
Your head is on my stomach  
And we're, we're trying so hard not to fall asleep  
But Here we are  
On this 18th floor balcony...  
We're both flying away.

I keep looking around the room, I see Jasper holding Alice close, Es me and Carlisle kissing. All the love in the room, its breathtaking. My parents swaying to the music together, but really everyone is watching Rose and Em dancing together.

So we talked about mom's and dad's  
About family pasts  
Just getting to know where we came from  
Our hearts were on display  
For all to see  
I can't believe this is happening to me and,  
I raised my hands as if to show you that I was yours  
That I was so yours for the taking  
I'm so yours for the taking and  
That's when I felt the wind pick up  
I grabbed the rail while choking up  
These words to say and then you kissed me...here

And I knew from the start  
So My arms are open wide  
Your head is on my stomach  
And we're, we're trying so hard not to fall asleep  
But here we are  
On this 18th floor balcony...  
We're both flying away

And I'll try to sleep  
To keep you in my dreams  
'Till I can bring you home with me  
I'll try to sleep  
And when i do I'll keep you in my...dreams

And I knew it from the start  
So my arms are open wide  
And your head is on my stomach  
And we're, we're trying so hard not to fall asleep  
So here we are  
On this 18th floor balcony...

Yeah  
And I knew it from the start  
So my arms are open wide  
Your head is on my stomach  
No...We're not going to sleep, sleep  
Here we are  
On this 18th floor balcony...  
We're both flying away.

I had my eyes closed, holding my last note. When I opened my eyes Rosalie was crying and before I realized what was happening Emmett had my up in a Bear hug spinning me around.

"_Emmett put me down , please_" I gasped

"_Oh, sorry little cuz_.( he set me down on the ground).._. that was fucking awesome, I love Blue October."_

"_Well Em, that was for you"_ and I winked at him

everyone was laughing and clapping.. I tried to escape the room , but I was stopped several times. I finally made it to the bar for some water.

EPOV

I got up from the piano with all intention of sneaking Bella off with me. But then Rose and Em called her over. Damn, I should have stayed at the piano. I watched as they asked Bella to sing, she blushed but I could tell she would do anything for her family. Rose asked her to sing anything she wanted, I saw Bella pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, a nervous habit of hers that I picked up on last night at rehearsal. I watched as her chest rose to take a deep breath. She was wearing a olive green blouse with a very tight very sexy black pencil skirt. It was one of those sexy teacher outfits. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun with several pieces falling around her face. God, she looked amazing.

Her voice began to fill the room and everyone went silent. My angel was singing and it was beautiful. She looked into my eyes and a smile spread across her face. She sang for the love in the room. When she was done Emmett grabbed her up into one of his crazy ass bear hugs and spun her around. He finally released her by setting her feet back on solid ground. Everyone clapped and Bella blushed. As Emmett came over to me to shake my hand. I watched Bella head out the room to the bar. Emmett realized who I was watching, he slapped me on the back to send me out of the room.

I watched her leave the bar with a bottled water and walk out the side double doors into the night air. She stops just next to one of the huge columns on the wrap around porch. I walk to stand behind her. I place my hand on the small of her back-I can not help but touch her—leaning forward I whisper in her ear.

"_How sweet new love is"_ I breath the words across her neck

BPOV

I had just got a water from the bar. And decided to walk outside to catch my breath and think. I was so surprised that Edward came back into the room when I sang. My god, I could barely take my eyes off him. There is something there and I just can't explain it. I feel this connection, this pull to him and it scares me and thrills me all at the same time. Just as I let me thoughts drift to Edward, the feel of a strong hand cross on my lower back. His breath caresses my neck as he speaks.

"_How sweet new love is"_

I shiver with the want for more contact. I can only simply nod my head in agreement.

"_Good Evening Bella" _he says in this velvet sexy god voice

"_Good evening Edward"_ I wonder if he notices the way I wrap my voice around his name

"_How are you tonight?"_ this time he lips are at my ear.

"_very well and You?"_ I ask him in a whispered voice afraid that my voice would give away my want for him.

"_much better now that I have a moment with you"_ this time he allows his lips to brush my ear. I can feel the heat rising to my face as I blush. He places his hand on my waist and turns me around to him. The emotions in his eyes is unreadable.

In a small voice, -afraid that if I speak any louder my voice would give me away- I say

"_well that is very sweet, it seems to me that my evening has taking a turn in the right direction"_

He grins at me with my now favorite crooked smile. And my heart melts for him. I feel this pull towards him. His face is only a breath away from me. I can smell the mix of Edward and alcohol.

"_Bella"_( I love the way he says my name) _"May I ask you to dance?"_

"_that would be great" _I say no louder than a whisper

He takes my right hand into his left hand and puts his right arm around my waist. He begins to twirl me around the porch. The way he holds me to him. My heart wants to explode out of my chest. I giggle when I realize we are dancing.

"_what?"_ he asks

"_I can't dance"_ I reply

"_well Ms. Swan it's all about the lead"_ then he brings his lips to my ear and begins to hum the song I just sang for Rosalie and Emmett.

"_did you know that is one of my favorite songs?" _he whispers in my ear, his breath sending chills over me

"_mine too" _I say

The way he holds me to him, makes me feel like two puzzle piece that fit perfectly together. I feel safe in his arms. The little voice in my head is saying "Geez Bella what is wrong with you. You just meet this guy yesterday and let you are throwing around the 'L' word so easily. Pull it together girl."

"_Ms. Swan,_" he pulls me out of my rant, I look into those topaz eyes. He releases me except for my right hand, which he brings it to his lips and kisses it softly. _"thank you for the dance"_

I of course blush.

"_anytime Mr. Cullen, anytime"_ I responded, sad that our dance in done and I wasted the moment fussing at myself.

He winks at me and walks away.


	5. chapter 4 epov

**I woun nothing Twilight and only borrow the amazing charaters for awhile but they all belong to the great and powerful SM! **

**check out my blogspot for all the pics that go along with the story. Please review!**

EPOV "Rehearsal Dinner"

"_So Edward how did rehearsal go last night with Bella? Rose hasn't stopped talking about it"_ Emmett says as he sprawls out across the couch.

"_It was very nice Isabella has a soft angelic voice_" I reply unable to keep the small smile from tugging at my cheeks.

"_Awe man, you got it bad_" Emmett roars _"Dude she is hot. In that sexy brown eyes, cream skin kinda way"_

I just groan at him, while rolling my eyes. Walking back into my room to get my tie.

"_Emmett, I wouldn't push Edward"_ Jasper chimes in

"_Shit man, I'm just saying that Bella is graduating in a few weeks. Why not go for her?" _Emmett pushes

" _I would have loved to have a teacher that looked like that,High school would have been way more interesting."_

"_Emmett you are pushing your luck"_ Jasper warns again from the other room

"_Look Emmett, We are going to be late for your rehearsal dinner and then you can explain to Rosalie why we are late."_ I said knowing that mentioning being late and Rosalie in the same sentence would shut him up.

"_OK,OK …... I do not want an angry Rose for the rest of my existence"_ and with a silly smirk Emmett was out the door.

As I walked to the mirror to double check my tie, and try to control this hair.

Jasper speaks _" Edward you know that Em is only speaking his mind, not that much can be said for that"_ we both laughed.

"_I know Jasper, but there is something about this girl. I feel a pull towards her. Like my heart wants, no has to be next to her. I want to tell her but I can't. Not with this whole Tanya situation is that really fair to Bella?"_ I let out a sigh while pinching the bridge of my nose.

Jasper puts his hand on my shoulder _" Come on man were going to be late"_

* * *

All night I feel that pull towards Bella. I fight against it for as long as I can. I mingle as much as possible, play the piano when the DJ took a break and danced with my mother, Alice and Rose. I tried to keep an eye on Bella all night. She would occasional catch me looking at her and a slight pink blush would creep to her cheeks.

Later that evening, I noticed Bella dancing with a man. Amazed at how fast I hated him, and how quickly I felt the need to remove his hands from MY BELLA. Trying to rein in my anger , but at the same time the thoughts in my head consists of her belonging to me.

I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder, turning to see the face of my brother. He had that all to knowing look on his face.

"_Edward"_ Jasper spoke

"_Yes, Jasper"_ I said with a sigh

"_You have to tell her, she is your soul mate. I see the look in your eyes. I see it with Carlisle towards Esme, Emmett towards Rosalie, Me towards Alice and now you and Bella"_

slowly shaking my head No as I spoke _" I can't do that to her."_

"_Edward?"_

"_No , Jasper after tomorrow I will be gone from her life forever and she will be safer that way."_

I look at Jasper, he is holding his hands up in surrender

"_Um, OK man"_

Jasper walks back to Alice. I see the look he gives her and Oh my god, he's right. I give Bella the same look. I notice out the corner of my eye that Bella is standing against a collum. She is watching Jas and Alice with puppy dog eyes. As I walk around the room I am hoping that Bella doesn't notice me but I am pretty sure that she can sense me just like I can sense her. Without taking my eyes off of her I slowly make my way around the room to her side. I put my lips right next to her ear, I am just inches from her shoulder and neck, her smell is intoxicating. Oh my god, my heart is racing just standing next to her.

"_How sweet new love is"_

Bella jumped slightly, I smiled imagining her blush

"_Good evening, Isabella"_

"_Good evening, Edward"_

How I love the way my name sounds from her lips

"_How are you this evening?"_

"_very well and you?"_

She blushes a slight pink, so beautiful. And for some reason I feel the need to tell her the truth.

"_Much better now that I have a moment with you"_

I hear a catch in her breathing, again another blush, something I have grown to crave.

"_Well that is very sweet, it seems to me that my evening has taken a turn in the right direction"_

she smiles this angelic smile that sends my heart reeling. And in that moment I realize that I must have her in my arms NOW.

"_Bella"_ I whisper her name _"May I ask you to dance?"_

my heart stops as she looks at me... please say yes,,please,please say yes...

"_that would be great"_ she reaches out and takes my arm

I take her hand in mine. Slowly I wrap my arm around her waist and I begin to whirl her around the floor. She feels amazing in my arms. Bella giggles

"_what?"_

"_I cant dance" _she smiles

"_well Ms. Swan, its all about the lead"_

I smile at her my crooked smile, her eyes sparkle. My chest swells. Not even realizing it I begin to hum the song to her while we dance in the moonlight.

All to soon the song is over and through I want to hold her the rest of my life. I have to let go.

"_Bella" _she does answer she seems lost in her thoughts

"_Ms. Swan"_ I say with a little more volume. She looks at me with her chocolate brown eyes sparkling.

I turn her hand over in my hand bring her cream color skin to my lips, kiss it sweetly

"_Thank you for the dance"_

she blushes that beautiful pink color

"_anytime, Mr. Cullen, anytime"_

I wink at her and walk away, hands in my pocket.

Like a melody in the wind she calls to me

"_see you later at rehearsal"_

Now here I sit in the fountain garden, waiting for her to walk by. What am I doing? I make excuse that I am here for her safety to make sure she makes it to the house safe. I cant even believe my own lies. But before I can argue with myself anymore I hear her angelic voice over the babble of the fountain.

BPOV

As I walk to rehearsal I think of the dance I shared with Edward and the way he held me in his arms. How I felt so safe , so complete. This is simply crazy I just meet him. Walk towards the fountain garden I begin to sing my favorite verses from different love songs, a melody really, sorta of a poem of thoughts. I am so lost in my thoughts that I am not paying attention to my surroundings. Not a smart thing to do.

"_Bella?"_ that amazing voice says my name

"_oh, god you scared the hell out of me Edward"_

I grab at my chest as if he caused a heart attack

"_I am sorry for that"_

he smiles

"_what brings you to my neck of the woods?" _

my heart fluttering, his topaz eyes are piercing

"_I would like to escort you to the music room, if that is okay with you"_

I blush uncontrollably as always

"_that would be lovely"_

I take Edward's arm and he winks at me. What has got into me tonight?

EPOV

She took my arm and smiled at me. How am I going to end this? How can I possible leave her behind? I love her , she is my soul mate. Jasper is right and I will have to walk away from her tomorrow. I will have to let her go until I can figure out how to keep her safe from my past.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope that everyone is enjoying my little story. I will put up pictures of the dresses and the planation on my blog. let me know what you think**

**BPOV - The Wedding of a Southern Bell-**

"_Bella, Bella, Bella"_

"_go away Alice_" I try to throw a pillow at her but she is to fast and simply catches it and throws it back at me.

"_NO WAY today is the wedding"_

'_Ugh, you are so annoying"_

"_I know , but you love me anyway"_ she sang

"_PLEASE, tell me you have coffee ready"_

"_well of course Bella, I know better than to wake you without coffee"_

"_Aw, Alice you are the best sister"_

"_Oh, I know"_ she giggles

after been still for a moment, Alice jumps on my bed and pushes me on to the floor.

" _MARY ALICE, You better run"_ I yell as I try to get untangled from my covers to chase after her.

She simply giggles and makes a run for the kitchen

The day flew by after breakfast we went to the main house. Where we were assaulted, well at least I felt assaulted, by hair and make-up people. The wedding was for 2pm and by 1pm, I was completely dress and ready to go. Alice was busying around the room making sure everything was perfect and I decided to slip out for a few moments to breathe. Walking threw the upstairs of the house was calming . In the back of my head I wonder all day long what Edward was doing. As I stepped out onto the balcony I trip on my heels. God what was Rose thinking putting me in this damn things. It made me giggle a little. My dress was a beautiful metal silver color, strapless with a cinched waist, leading into a fuller skirt stopping just above my knees. I had to give it to the hair girl she listen to me when I said I wanted my hair down with cascades of curls. When I caught a glimpses of myself in the mirror earlier, I completely agree with Alice, I did look beautiful today. Not my normal mousy self at all.

Slowly walking around the porch, I see everyone in a fuss to finish all the last minute details before the weeding. The walk way looks breathtaking, with gigantic vases of Magnolia's and Hydrangea's every 10 feet. Rosalie requested white swags be hung from the live oaks. And she was right it was beautiful. I couldn't help but feel my nerves start to creep in a little. The little voice inside my head says "Relax, Bella, just take deep breathes" Singing calms me down,

"you were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

you saw the best there was in me

As I am singing I look across the grounds to see Edward in all his glory walking towards the house. I lock eyes with him and in that crazy moment I decided to sing to him.

"Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

you gave me faith cause you believed

I'm everything I am because you love me"

Closing my eyes hoping that he feels how I feel. I am abruptly awaken from my moment by clapping. Spinning around to see Esme. Looking absolutely radiant in her Colbert blue gown. Her hair swept back from her beautiful face.

"_Hello , Mrs. Cullen"_ I say slightly embarrassed by being caught

"_My dear , please call me Esme"_ she said with a smile _" I did not mean to interrupt you but Rosalie is looking for you."_

"_Thank you for finding me . I was just trying to calm down a little by taking a walk"_ she smiles at me

"_Bella, I assure you , you have nothing to be nervous about._" Esme walks to me taking my hand in a very motherly way _"Edward was correct when he said you had the voice of an angel"_

I blushed at her compliment, at Edwards compliment.

As I enter the room I am caught off by how exquisite Rosalie looks. Her golden hair look spun of gold pulled back in a chiffon knot at the slightly off center at the base of her long neck. Intricate diamond comb was seated on the top of the knot to hold her veil in place. Her dress was everything she wanted ,off the shoulders , tight fitting corset with cascading folds of a antique white satin fabric. The back was low and showed off her beautiful skin. The train was 14 feet long and sparkling with embellishments all the way to the end. She wore no jewelry other than a studded pair of diamond earrings. If there was ever a vision of a Southern Belle, Rosalie was it. She was absolutely breathtaking.

Rose slowly turned to face me with the look of panic on it..

"_Bella, I am so nervous"_

"_Hey that's my line" _I joked with her, giving her a small smile

"_Rose, Emmett is your soul mate. You have nothing to worry about"_ she grabbed me in a careful hug, and smiled that happy bride smile.

"_Picture Time"_ Alice chimed in

And for the next 30 minutes all I could see were spots from the flash of the camera. The wedding goes by just like it was read from a storybook. You could feel the magic of the plantation. I stole glances at Edward during the ceremony and of course he caught me looking at him and would wink. He was gorgeous in very sense of the word. His copper hair, topaz eyes and that amazing smile. My heart was running rapt. Alice couldn't keep her eyes off of Jasper. But then again he couldn't keep his eyes from her.

The Reception was a huge success. Everyone loved all the southern tradition that the Hale family had.

A brass Jazz band lead the wedding party into the huge white tent doing a 'second line dance'. It was set up with a dance floor, Band stand, tables and several specialty bars. After entering the tent picture were taken of the happy couple. I slowly start to make my way to the stage. My nerves are pretty bad and I am not sure if it's having to sing or having to sing with Edward so very close.

"_Bella"_ Alice says

"_Hey Ali, Hey Jasper"_ I smile at the slightly

"_Isabella, Why are you so nervous?"_ Jasper asks giving me a smile, which seems to calm me a little

"_I don't really know"_ I sighed shaking my head

"_My sister, you will ROCK this place"_ Alice grabs me in a hug and kisses my cheek

"_Thanks guys and will I see that you two have become very close"_ I winked at Alice

Jasper says "_ Yes, Bella, Alice is my heart... my soul"_

Alice turns her head towards Jasper and the intensity of their gaze is awe inspiring.

"_I love you too Jasper"_ Alice whispers to him

I feel the need to turn away from there private moment. And spot Carlise and Esme are walking towards us.

"_Bella darling, It's time" _saved by Esme. I turned to the stage and say thank you over my shoulder to her.

As I Slowly walk up the steps to the stage where the beautiful baby grand piano sits. I see Edward in his place waiting for me. I smile at him timidly as I take the mic. Edward gives me that crooked smile and winks at me. I wink back. ( the voice in my head says brave tonight aren't we Isabella)

I look out about the crowd and smile.

"_Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. The Bride and Groom have requested a very special song for their 1__st__ dance as Mr. & Mrs. Emmett Cullen..." _I turn my head and nod for Edward to start.

"_Rosalie & Emmett this is for you..."_

Edward begins to play, Rose and Emmett begin to twirl around the dance floor. I see Alice and Jasper smile at me. And my voice takes flight. As I sing their song, I realize that true love is all that matters, that I have to tell Edward my feelings.

For all the those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful, baby  
You're the one who helped me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through  
Through it all

Emmett is holding Rose so close and singing the song to her. Who would have thought that he knew this song. I smirk at them.

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You give me faith cause you believe  
I'm everything I am, because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touch my hand, I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had you're love, I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
Lie in the dark, shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies, you were the truth  
My world is a better place  
Because of you

I'm everything I am because you loved me

As the song slowly glides to the end and I breath the last lines. A tear leaves my eye. The crowd erupts into claps and cheers. I open my eyes and speak from the heart.

"_Please everyone lets raise our glasses to Emmett and Rosalie"_ suddenly Edward is by my side and speaks "_May True Love concur all" _and together we say "_CHEERS"_

The evening goes by and everyone is having a great time. I made sure to make my rounds and greet all who came. After several drinks I decided to have a seat finally. But the moment was short lived. I could feel his presents the moment he stood behind me. Like two magnets being pulled together. And before I knew it his hand was on mine and I was being lead to the dance floor.

Edward slowly moved us across the floor. It felt so right being in his arms. Like 2 pieces of a puzzle. He leaned his mouth to my ear and whispered in that amazing velvet voice.

" _you looked breath taking tonight, my Bella"_ …... oh my god did he just call me his Bella

"_Thank you, Edward."_ I feel the blush creeping up my face looking into my eyes and reaching for what I am not sure of. He spoke again.

"_Isabella, what has you so quite?_"

I turned my head away from him and blushed a deeper red. Taking his hand and cupping my chin, he lifted my face back to his. And that was all it took. I could not hold my feelings back any longer. I smiled played across his lips as his eyes begged me for an answer.

"_Edward, I have something to tell you'_ I spoke in a shaky voice

_"I assure you Isabella, you can tell me anything"_ again looking into his eyes, I spoke

"_Edward, I believe I am falling for you"_ in a breath.

Edward froze holding my face in between his hands. He rubs the pad of his thumbs across my cheek bones. His eyes are filled with the sadness of 100 years. And In that moment my heart broke into a million pieces. The voice inside my head yelling at me to take what I said back. But my heart knowing that I couldn't. Jacob had destroyed me once and now Edward. I am so stupid. How could I tell him this after just meeting him.

Edward placed his forehead to mine and inhaled deeply. I could feel a single tear escape my eye and roll down my cheek.

EPOV

Bella has just spoken the words I have waited to hear from her perfect lips and still prayed she would never say. I see it in her eyes **Her** amazing brown eyes. I cant let her know the truth . I have to walk away from this now, while I still can.

"_Isabella, _I spoke " _you have to know that I am very fond of our Friendship... _

"_But it is only Friendship"_

My frozen heart breaks into a million shards. I truly hate myself right now. But this is the best for Bella, she only thinks she loves me at this moment.

BPOV

**Pull it together girl**, screams the voice in my head, **walk away from this with a little dignity**. As the song ends I release myself from Edwards arms and quietly speak.

"_Well Mr. Cullen, It was very nice to have met you, thank you for the dance, Please enjoy the rest of your evening" _

"_It was a pleasure to have meet you , Ms. Swan"_ he says still looking at me like I was the most precious thing to him. How is that possible?

And with that I turn quickly from him and slip away into the crowded dance floor . My head feels like its going to explode and my heart aches. I cant stay out here at the reception anymore. No one will notice me leave. I enter threw the huge open door of the plantation house and look over my shoulder once last time at the happy scene before me. People enjoying the celebration of love and marriage. I catch Esme starring at me with a sad smile on her face. Its like she knows. Slowly I walk threw the halls that I once played in as a child and I realize just how lonely I really am. I will cherish all the memories from this amazing place but I need to go back to reality. This place is for dreamers and lovers, I have never had the privilege to be either.


	7. Chapter 7

**This one is short but ooooo so sweet**

BPOV- Heading back to real life- airport

"_Alice, Alice" _I yelled while bouncing on the end of her bed. Ha now its me trying to get her up.

"_Oh... go away Bella, its to early even for me"_ Alice pouts while pulling a pillow over her head.

"_well my dear, I am not going to miss the place. Are you?'_

I smile at her as she pouts at me from under the corner of her pillow

"_OK, ok... Bella I am getting up …... where is my coffee?"_

"_waiting for you in the kitchen"_ I laughed at her mocking me from the other morning.

Alice can always make me smile, thank god I have her in my life.

" _I thought they would never let us leave "_ I joked with Alice trying to make her smile. The car ride to the airport was very quite and not like her at all.

"_I know"_ she says with a pout. We were now sitting on the hard orange chairs at the airport waiting for the plane to board.

"_Alice, whats wrong?"_

"_well I know that Jasper and I said our good byes last night, but I was just hoping to see him again"_

"_Ali, you will see him when we get back to forks, he promised to visit and he's not far from the University "_ she smiles at me but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"_I know , I just feel a hole when we're apart. By the way Bella, I am sorry about the Edward thing. When I saw you two together I would have never thought it was just friendship."_

I grunted at her

"_Ali, I really don't want to talk about it. I screwed up and I always fall for the wrong ones. If it's not a weirdo like Jake then it's a great guy like Edward who only wants to be friends."_ I let out a deep sigh.

A women voice came over the speakers "attention passengers: flight 289 to Seattle in now boarding at gate #3"

"_Well Alice, that's our cue"_ I said standing up. As I reached over to pick up my carry on to get Alice moving. I hear loud running footsteps approaching us. We both turned slowly to the approaching sound and watched Jasper slide to a stop in front of Alice.

"_Mary Alice Brandon"_ Jasper says out of breath.

She beams at him, He takes her hand while lowering himself to his right knee and in his my Southern gentlemen style he says...

"_I love you , you are my soul mate...Please Marry me darling, for my heart aches with you away from me."_

The entire airport terminal has stopped with Jasper's declaration of love for Alice. Everyone waiting for her answer, she falls to her knees in front of jasper, tears streaming down her cheeks and finally speaks.

"_OH, YES Jasper! I thought you'd never ask"_

Jasper grabs her up into his arms and stands in one movement. They kiss passionately.

And I know that at that moment the joy that my best friend found the love of her life and the sadness of being truly alone without my soul mate, that spark of light that ignites your eternal flame.


	8. Chapter 8

**I just wanted to take a moment to say WOW... 950 followers that is amazing.. I am humbled that you like my little story. I hope that you all leave reviews let me know what you think and what your guesses are as to where we are going. The journey is well worth it. **

**Sadly I own nothing twilight but my books and lots of t-shirts :)**

**SM owns it all...**

BPOV - back to the real world...( one month after Rose's wedding)

After seeing him again on campus yesterday I agreed to go to dinner. No one is perfect and there is definitely only one Edward. I decided that everyone deserves a second chance. And my date with Jake tonight was just that. I want to be loved and love someone in return. I want that in life and the only way I am going to find it is to get out there and date. Not continue to think about what if's, because let's be honestly "what if's" really suck.

Now I am walking out of my last class for the day and finally getting a chance to check my phone. 6 missed calls , hmm that is weird.

All from Jake, and the messages were all different .. like he missed me, and cant wait to see me, and the last that he had a surprise for me. All sweet but something in the back of my mind said it was kinda creepy. Today made me miss Alice more than normal, she would know exactly what to do and what to wear. I called Alice's cell.

"_hey Bella"_ Jasper answers

"_hey Jas, Is Alice there?"_

"_to tell ya the truth Alice is showering right now Bells"_

"_oh'_

"_is there anything I can help you with?"_

"_not unless you have amazing clothing sense"_ I giggled

"_No, Bella that is differently Alice's thing"_

"_Thanks anyway Jas"_

"_OK, Bella I will tell her you called"_

it was silent for a minute

"_Bella, you still there"_ he asked

"_Um, yea, sorry Jasper. Look can I ask you a question?"_

"_Of course , how can I help you?_" he asked

Always the gentlemen I thought to myself.

"_Well I have a date tonight and um he has called 6 times already today, leaving sweet messages"_

"_hmm"_ I hear Jasper say

"_Hmm, what?"_

"_well, Bella are we talking about Jacob Black again?_"

"_maybe"_ I said in a small voice. Now thinking that I am not so sure I should have said anything.

"_Bella, My sweetest. You MUST know this is not normal?" J_asper voice changes to very serious_. "You should NOT go out on this date"_

Not to sure what to say to Jasper's sudden change in attitude.

"_Well Jasper, I thank you for your concern but I am a big girl and can handle it. Please tell Alice I called, thanks"_ and I hung up. Annoyed.

Jake was there at 7 sharp and I wasn't completely ready.

"_Hey Jacob"_ I said as I opened the door.

"_well, well Bella "_ he said with a ear to ear grin, like he had a secret.

"_I'm not completely ready yet, can you give me a minute or two"_

I said with a shy smile

"_Sure, Sure"_ he said and went to sit on the sofa

As I walked back to my room my heart raced a little... Jacob is so cute, his Indian heritage was definitely a mystery to me. But there was always been an edge to him. Shaking it off I start to dig in the bottom of my closet for my other shoe.

And deep voice startles me "_ hmm, well that is a very nice view"_ Jacob growls

I jumped up _"Jake?"_

The look on his face scared me, there was this sly smile on his mouth and his eyes were dark and shadowed by his brow. Leaning completely in the door way blocking me from leaving.

"_Well, well Bella why are we going to waste our time with the silly facade', when we both know its all about the sex"_ as he speaks he takes slow deliberate steps towards me. The look on his face is menacing.

"_You know Jake, I think you should wait out front, let me get my shoes"_ My thoughts are jumbled together I just want him out of my room. Maybe I can slip away from him at dinner.

But as I speak he takes another step closer to me. I take a step back away from him, and slam into the closet door. He's eyes eagerly rake over me, making my skin crawl.

"**NO"** he yells at me, I flinch at his ton _" I think you Bella are the most beautiful object I have ever seen."_

He slowly raises his hand to my face, running his fingers down my cheek. He turns my face to his and kisses my lips. I pulled away and slap his face. This only seems to make him more eager. I try to slip away under his arm. But before I knew what was happening Jake grabbed me by my hair and threw me to the floor, slamming my head into the corner of my dresser on the way down. The pain in my head is very intense, I can feel the blood flowing down the side of my face. I could feel Jacob everywhere around me. I tried to fight him off, I try to crawl away but he was just so much stronger than me.

"_Please Jacob, please"_ I begged

"_Isabella you are mine forever_" he growled in my face.

Sitting on me he ripped my blouse off. _"Jacob"_ I cried out.

"_**SHUT UP BITCH! you may only call me Mr. Black"**_ he yells

As he begins to kiss my chest I cry out "_Mr. Black please,... please stop"_

An evil cocky grin spreads across his face. Oh my god, his is never going to end. I try to detach myself from my body. Letting him have his way. He may have my body against my will but he will never have my soul. Before the haunting night is over, Jacob has thrown me into the wall several times, hitting me over and over again covering me with bruises all over my body. I black out from time to time, my bodies way of coping.

Slowly I open my eyes, I am laying on my bed and the room is still. Oh my god, is it over. I try to think of the last think I remember and then I see him out of the corner of my eye. Standing on the door way.

"_Isabella... you are finally awake"_ he purrs at me

I watch as he slowly crosses the room towards me. I begin to struggle to get off the bed only to realize that I am tied down. Anything that was left of me is gone. He slowly walks to me and climbing on the bed on top of my back. He whispers in my ear _**"DON'T move you bitch, take what you deserve"**_ and with that I feel my skin tear across my lower back. The pain is indescribable, I am over come...everything goes black.

APOV

When I jumped out of the shower Jasper tells me about Bella's call. About how she asked about Jake's weird behavior. As he is explaining what she said, I have a vision of Bella in her room beaten and bleeding. Her breathing extremely labored.

"_Jasper"_ I scream as I fall to my knees.

"_Alice, what is it?"_

Jasper arms envelop me and lift me up. _" Jasper we have to go, I saw Bella hurt and bleeding in her room. We have to go NOW!"_

The drive back to the University was the longest hour of my life. My best friend is hurt and I wasn't there for her. To save her. To protect her from him.

"_Alice, love... please calm down... "_

"_Jasper, I should have been there for her."_ Jasper looks over at me with worried eyes...

"_God , she is so stubborn she won't have listen to anyone, not even me. But I had warned her about him before. He looks at her like she belongs to him, instead of calling her Bella, he would call her My Isabella. It would send chills down my spine."_

Jasper just shook his head at me _"Alice we will be there in a moment...please try to calm down"_ as he said that I feel a calm sensation wash over me.

"_Jasper I can't get the door open."_ I yelled as I try my key again.

"_Move Alice , Now" _he growled at me as he slammed him self into the door. Bashing it wide open.

Pushing Jasper out the way I run strait to Bella's room.

"_**Bella, Bella" …..." Oh My god, Jasper there is blood everywhere"**_.

Next to Bella's head was a note

"My Isabella, every time you look behind you I will be there.

See you soon

J. Black

you are mine

As jasper turns Bella over to see what the blood is coming from. Bella cries out in pain.

"_No...no... please stop, please Mr. Black_" Jasper freezes

I run to Bella's side "_Bella my god please, please open you eyes"_ I whisper

Bella blinks at me slowly opening her eyes, tears running down her face _"Oh, Alice, he... just... wont... stop..I begged him... be … he ….wouldn't"_

as my sad eyes meet Jasper's gaze he starring at Bella's back in horror.

"_Bella"_ Jasper speaks in a low voice "_You have to go to the hospital_"

"_Can you walk Bella?"_ I ask

she shakes her head a little no "_ I hurt everywhere"_

"_Jasper can we take her to Carlisle?"_

Jasper pulls out his phone instantly, Carlisle says to meet him at the hospital, he will be waiting

"_Alice"_ Bella says _"I am so ashamed"_

"_Hush now Bella, you did nothing wrong"_ Jasper says to her as I pull her robe over her ripped clothes

Jasper carries her to the car bridal style as I jump into the back so that I can hold Bella on the ride. I run my fingers threw her tangled hair as I try to calm her. She is in and out the entire ride. I look up with tears in my eyes to see Jasper sad eyes watching me in the rear view mirror, as the back door of the car is pulled open by Carlisle and he pulls Bella from me. Barking orders at the nurses with him. Jasper slowly pulls the car into a parking spot and we walk into the emergency room hand in hand praying that Bella will be OK.

"_What the hell is taking so long?"_ I yell

I am pacing frantic across the waiting room floor.

"_Alice, baby , my father is doing everything he can for Bella... Please calm down it has only been an hour" _Jasper pulls me into a hug and try's to clam me. Which is pretty much impossible.

Just then Carlisle appears with a grim look upon his face.

"_kids , please come with me"_ he says

He brings us to Bella's room. Pushing the door open I see Bella laying on her side, a peaceful look on her face. I run over to her and take her cold hand in mine. Carlisle comes to my side. _"please come __with me for a moment, Alice"_ he asks

I kiss her on the forehead promising to be back and follow jasper outside the room.

As soon as we exit the room Carlisle speaks. _"I promise that she will sleep for a few hours, she needs as much rest as possible"_ he says.

I can see it written all over Carlisle's face whatever he is about to tell us is bad, really bad.

Jasper speaks _" Father whatever it is please tell us"_

I nodded my head in agreement

"_She has be brutally attacked. She was raped and beaten, she has 4 broken ribs and 90 percent of her body is covered in bruises and cuts. Not to mention the mental damage that Jacob has done to her_" Carlisle runs his hands threw his hair and sighs deeply

"_father"_ Jasper pleads

"_Jacob craved a message into Bella's lower back._...**YOU ARE MINE**... _I was able to stitch it closed but the message is still there. She will have this scar for the rest of her life. "_

I gasp _" Oh my god that bastard, I will kill him"_

"_Alice wait , she needs us to keep it a secret. She begged me the entire time I was fixing the damage to her body. She is the one who must decided to tell"_

"_But Carlisle , if she says nothing then he will come back again"_ I sighed

Jasper pulls me into a hug. As I cry for the damage that has been done to my best friend, my sister.

"_Alice my love, let us be here for her. This is our burden to keep her secret, let us help her threw this and then hopefully she will find the strength to tell her story. Until then we keep her secret"_

I cry for my best friend in the arms of the man I love with his father hugging us both.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello again, I am sorry for taking so long to update. I caught a horrible stomach virus. I slept for 3 days. I thank you all for sticking with my little story._

_**** After the last chapter some reminded me that doctors must report all rapes. I understand that law as my father is a police officer. but for the story that is not the case. I do not take the subject of rape lightly. And I am sorry I didnt explain about that before the last chapter. But all we will revealed to the proper people at the right time. Thanks for the comments , please keep reviewing._

_i own nothing twilight, i just give them something to do until SM decides to play with them again._

* * *

**Graduation- 4 months later**

"Alice, I promise I am fine... Please don't worry so much" I beg her over the phone

"Bella, I know you are strong but Jazz and I would feel better if we were there."

"I will see you two, in two days. Please calm down" I roll my eyes at the phone "Tell Jasper I said Hey and I will see y'all soon, okay?"

"Fine Bella, we will be there bright and early Saturday morning"

"well of course you will, how ever will I be dressed properly with out you?" I dragged the question out for dramatics

"the sarcasms is not needed young lady, you know you need my help" she huffed back at me

"Bye Ali, I love you" shaking my head with a little smirk.

.

I hung up the the phone and now look around my all to familiar apartment a little fear sets in, this was my prison. Alice and Jasper were so worried about me after the attack. I spent a week in the hospital begging them and Carlisle not to tell anyone. So Alice made up a story about a drunk driver hitting me with his car. The story seemed pretty plausible, especially with the fact that I had 4 broken ribs and covered from head to toe in purple, black and blue bruises. Everyone came to visit me. Esme brought me flowers. Rose a pillow and robe, bless her heart. Even cover in bruises you still have to look good. All they had to do was visit I didn't need the gifts. Luckily being hit by a car allowed you to have memory-loss. So I never had to go into to any detail about the attack/accident. But Jasper would have to put a reassuring hand on me every now and then when someone would ask the wrong question. He could sense me about to have a panic attack. He was the brother I always wished I had. Sadly Edward never visited he only sent his well wishes threw Esme. He was aboard on some piano concert tour.

Saturday I was graduating and then off to Forks to teach at my old high school. HE didn't win. I was finishing college and I would just put the whole attack behind me, HE was not going to win. I was strong. I could do this.

* * *

Saturday morning the phone rings

"Bella" Alice says "ring us in"

"OK, OK"

I walk to the living room and buzz them in the building. 2 seconds later there was a knock at the door. I know Alice was excited but did she just run up 2 flights of steps. I open the door shaking my head laughing at Alice. I gasp as I look up and realize its not Alice.

"Shhhhhhh, honey you don't want to cause a commotion" Quil says with an evil smile on his dark face

"w...what do you want?'

"ohhh, don't be scared baby. Jacob just wanted me to bring you this" he handed me a box

I can hear Alice and Jasper's voices traveling from the elevator.

"Now DONT you go screaming or your little friend Alice might get hurt" tears welled up in my eyes but I nodded to him, that I understood.

"go back inside and wait for them" He pushes me in the door and puts his finger to his lips in a shhhhing motion then pulls it closed in my face.

I am just standing there with this horrible package in my hands and tears streaming down my face.

Knock, knock

I jump and look at the door again

"who is it" I say to the back of the door,in the only voice I can find

"us silly, who else?" Alice says back

As I open the door she takes one look at me and my face and freezes. "Bella, what is wrong?" I fall to my knees with the box still in my arms. Jasper grabs Alice's arm and pulls her into the apartment slamming and locking the door. Jasper is kneeling in front of me "Bella, speak to me. Why are you so scared?" I look up at him tears falling harder. I don't know what he saw on my face, but instantly he was holding me, carrying me to the sofa. Alice some how beat him there, thought I could have sworn she was frozen in the hall. Jasper sits me on the sofa next to Alice.

Taking my hand into her's "Bella, please tell me" I look up at her. "Alice...sob...you buzzed... then ..a knock...it … wasn't …. you …..sob, sob, sob...it was...Quil... he... said Jacob wanted …sob...me to have ...sob…. that."" I pointed to the box on the floor in the hall

"OK, Bella, we are here now, its OK, nothing will happen to you,,please calm down"

Jasper walks to get the box from the floor. He slowly opens it, red rose petals fallout of it with a note. Jasper growls at what is in the box, and closes it quickly. Looking away from it in disgust.

"Jasper?"

"Alice, give me a moment" he growls

I look at Alice she raises her eyebrow at me and then shrugs her shoulders with concern. Only moments later he returns with a sad face.

"Jazz are you OK?"

"yes, Bella, I have certainly regained control over myself"

I look at him questioning that, his hands hold the box and the note.

"you must not be scared Bella, I will never let anything happen to you, you are Alice's best friend and sister which makes you mine, Do you understand me, Bella?" he puts his hand in mine and gives it a light squeeze. I feel a little calmer. I look up at Jasper with understanding and simply nod my head. He hands me the box carefully.

"Open the box, Bella"

I take a deep breath and open the box. Inside of it is my blood stained shirt from the night of the attack. My stomach lurches forward. Alice whispers "oh my god". I can barely breath, I am shaking, spots are on coming in and out of my vision. Quickly the box is taking from me. Jasper's hand are on my face.

"Bella, calm down, take deep breaths, he is not here. Look at me, nothing , nothing will hurt you. Calm down, that's it deep breaths. Focus on my voice, you are safe" I can hear Alice crying next to me and I just want to comfort her. When I turn my head I realize she is reading the note. With trembling hands I take it from her. At first she tries to fight me on it but then gives up.

_**MY Isabella,**_

_**Just a token from one of the most wonderful nights**_

_**of my life, the way you taste, Yummy!**_

_**I will see you soon,**_

_**You are mine, forever**_

_**Love,**_

_**J Black**_

* * *

"Alice, please quit fighting me on this"

"Bella, I just don't think this is a good idea"

" I will be damned if any lunatic is going to stop me from getting my diploma. I have worked to hard for this. Jacob Black will NOT stop me"

Just as I was finished my rant Jasper came threw the back stage curtain.

"come on Alice, we have to take our seats, Bells is fine, I have my eyes on everything" And with that little comment I saw relief in Alice's eyes. That was weird. What did that mean his eyes on everything? Kissing me on the cheek Alice was gone, Jazz winked at me as he pulled the curtains closed. I turned away from the spot and got in line to receive my reward for all my years of hard work.

Graduation zoomed by everything went fine. I left strait from graduation with Al and Jazz to head home, Now here comes the easy part moving back to Forks and away from the crazy shit.


	10. Chapter 10

**** I own nothing Twilight! SM is a god.

You have to listen to the songs in the chapter especially

"bound to you" by Christina Agulira ( that is soooo want Bella is feeling)

Magic by Colbie C. is lovely as well

thanks for staying with me. Things are really about to start rolling now. This chapter is longer than the other ones. Hang on to your dresses girls, lets take a whirl around the dance floor with Eddie boy

Chapter 9 Alice's Wedding

Moving back to Forks was easier that I thought. Getting my apartment, a new car and turning everything on in my name was easy. But being Alice's Maid of Honor, WOW, now that is hard. Due to how close her wedding was to me moving back home. I had a lot to make up for. Esme, Alice and Rose took care of all the wedding planning. I was the designated shopping buddy. And for Alice I would do just about anything.

"Alice , I am exhausted. Your wedding is tomorrow we need to go get some sleep." I whined to her.

We were at the Cullen's house, ha more like a mansion. Having a night of silly board games , drinks, food and of course Karaoke. I bet Emmett twice at checkers and that then started a war of games, until the poor baby finally bet me. Don't tell him but I let him win. Rose had asked me earlier to not bet him to bad. Because she wanted a happy hubby tomorrow. Everyone had played the games with us, Carlisle was very competitive with Edward. It was cute to say the least.

"come on Bella, just one more song? Plleeeaaassseee" How can I say no to that little pouty puppy dog face.

"Gah, Now I know how you get Jazz to do things for you." I grumbled " Fine but I get to pick the song this time.

"yeah"

"OK, this is for you and Jasper, got it"

"Yeah!" Alice was practically bounce in place. Jasper had to place a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

I walk over to the huge scarey looking sound system and scroll down to my selection. I press play, take a deep breath and try not to really think about the words I am about to sing. I close my eyes because if I see Edward's eyes on me I think I might just chicken out. The music slowly starts to play.

You've got magic inside your finger tips  
Its leaking out all over my skin  
Every timeeee that I get close to you  
Your making me weak with the way you  
Look through those eyes

But all I see is your face  
All I need is your touch  
Wake me up with your lips  
Come at me from up above

Yeah, oh I need you

I remember the way that you move  
Your dancing easily through my dreams  
Its hittin me harder and harder with all your smiles  
You are crazy gentle in the way you kiss

Oh baby I need you  
To see me, the way I see you  
Lovely, wide awake in  
The middle of my dreams

All I see is your face  
All I need is your touch  
Wake me up with your lips  
Come at me from up above  
Yeah, oh oh da da da do do do do do  
Ah, I ... I need you 

When I finally finish, I look to Rose she has tears in her eyes. And then to Alice and Jasper, he is holding her so tight. Both of there eyes are shiny from unshed tears. But the one that gets me is Esme. She walks straight to me with open arms and pulls me into her embrace. She whispers into my ear. "My darling, darling Bella. You should tell him." I was beside myself if she could read into that and know. Then did Edward know as well? I looked for him, but only caught a flash of his copper hair out side on the deck. I guess not, he didn't even stay to hear the song.

"OK guys, I am off to bed" I walked from the room heading to the guest room.

"Its morning, wake up"

"Alice, how can you be awake already?"

"are you kidding me... I AM GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" she screamed

"OK, but please quit bouncing on my bed, your making me sick"

"oh, sorry Bella" she giggled

Down stairs was a buzz with wedding day preparations. I snuck down for coffee and a bagel. but as I was heading back up the stairs.

"Um hum" someone cleared their throat. I slowly turned around

"Good morning, Bella" Edward said

"Good Morning, Edward"

"now if I didn't know any better, I would say that you are sneaking off"

"maybe"

"well, I would like to ask you something" he looks at me with that crooked smile

"Okay" I whisper back

"Can I please have a dance with you tonight?"

I takes me a moment to answer, so many things running threw my head.

"yes, you may" I batted my eyes at him

The rest of the day flew by. So many things going on at once and then it was time to head down stairs.

"My god, Alice you are gorgeous"

Alice's dressed was designed by her and it fit her like a glove. The white sheath of material showed every curve. As she would walk the dressed moved around her like liquid across her body. It curved around her neck with a tie at the back that dangled freely over her open back. She had 2 purple Orchids in the right side of her hair that was soft waves around her head. Simple jewelry and smile that could light the entire town of Forks.

"oh please, Bella. You should see yourself. You are stunning" she smiled at me

"sure, sure today is about you not me" I winked at her

"Edward wont be able to take his eyes off you" Rose spoke up

"Rose, Please don't. How could that possible be true. Edward does not look at me like that"

"ahh, but Alice's dress choice doesn't hurt" she winked at me

I looked down at my dress it is a midnight black off the shoulder number with a floor length hem. How Alice and Rose think I am beautiful enough to pull this off I will never know. My hair is cascading down my back in ringlets half pulled up on top with a lovely blue comb. Around my neck is an amazing Topaz crystal heart from Alice and Jasper.

'time to go" commands Esme

as we walk out the back door, your sense are assaulted by the smell of Roses, Tulips and Freesia. The wedding is taking place in back gardens of the Cullen mansion. The tent is lite from within by candled chandlers hanging through out and soft purple lite twinkling in the tents top and walls. It has the most romantic glow and feel to it. The aisle is lined with bouquets of freesia, hydrangea's and lilac with swags of silk in white.

As I walked down the aisle towards Jasper, Edward and Emmett. I can seem to look anywhere but in Edwards eyes. He is breathtaking and my heart is racing at the thought of being in his arms later. He looks at me with wide eyes, almost as awe inspired look. And then the most amazing smile stretches across his face and he winks at me. I turn my head and blush as I take my place at the alter. I kinda daydream threw the evening. Telling everyone hello. The band is playing soft music and people are dancing. Everyone is having a great time. I was just about to sit down when Esme taps me on the shoulder.

"Bella, darling, its time. Are you ready?" I take a deep breathe

"of course I am , its for Alice"

Esme takes a long look at me and then says "it will all work out Bella, you have to believe that"

I sigh

"I really hope so Esme, I really hope so" smiling at her I walk to the stage. As I step on the stage I catch a glimpse of Edward he is staring at me. Probably trying to figure out what I am doing. But then he smiles at me. My heart begins to race a little.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to take this moment to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Cullen" everyone stands and claps as the happy couple enters the dance floor. I turn my head to signal the band to start. The drummer winks at me, how odd. As I turn around Alice and Jazz are whirling around the dance floor like ballroom dancers. As I begin to sing I have to hold back the tears.

Sweet love, sweet love  
Trapped in your love  
I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
My heart and I were buried in dust  
Free me, free us

You're all I need when I'm holding you tight  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight

I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains  
I finally found my way  
I am bound to you  
I am bound to you

So much, so young  
I've faced on my own  
Walls I built up became my home  
I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us  
Sweet love, so pure

I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart

I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can't you see that I'm bound in chains  
I finally found my way  
I am bound to you  
I am bound to

Suddenly the moment's here  
I embrace my fears  
All that I have been carrying all these years  
Do I risk it all  
Come this far just to fall, fall

Oh, I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains  
And finally found my way  
I am bound to you

I am,  
Ooh, I am  
I'm bound to you

When I finally let the last note fall. Everyone is clapping. Esme is crying into Carlisle's shoulder, Alice and Jasper are kissing. And Edward is no where to be found. It figures I think to myself.

"Congratulations to Jasper and Alice"

as I descend the stairs, my eyes finally catch a glimpse of Edward, he is talking to Emmett with a very serious face. Emmett's brow is mashed together he looks very concerned about something. But before I can head in their direction to find out what is going on someone grabs my elbow. I jerk to a stop.

"Isabella Swan, you look great" he says my heart unfreezes when I realize the voice is not Jacob's. I turn around to face him.

"and you are?"

"Mike Newton, remember from high school?"

"Oh, Now I get why you winked at me"

"well yeah you are smoking hot"

"Mike, I am not trying to be rude but I must attend to Alice, you know maid of honor" I point to myself

"well she looks occupied at the moment. So let's dance"

and before I can say no his arm is around my waist and pulling me to the floor. No one has ever touched me since Jacob's attack. My heart is frantic. I have to get out of his arms, its not OK.

" look Mike, I really must go"

I try to pull away but he only pulls me closer

"awe, come on Bella, one dance"

I am trying disparately to hold myself together. I cant faint at Al's wedding. That would make me look so weak. But as Mike spins me around I feel myself sleeping, black dots coming in and out of my eyes.

I suddenly feel mike stop. "excuse me, May I cut in" Jasper says putting a firm hand on mike's shoulder

he leaves no room for any answer but yes.

"Um, sure man, No problem"

mike releases his hold on me and walks away confusion spreading across his face.

I hold on to Jasper for life.

"are You OK?" he whispers so no one else can hear him

"NO" jasper holds me closer, slowly gliding us across the floor. No one has noticed anything. Thank god

"do you want me to escort you into the house?" I simply shake my head no

"Bella, I can truly tell you that mike meant no harm, yes he was a pushy ass but he still meant no harm"

"Thank you Jasper" he shrugs

"Bella, you are always protected by my family now"

I sigh, feeling a sense of ease come over me.

"May I cut in?"

Jasper and I turn to see Carlisle standing in front of us with his hand extended to me

"Oh, that would be lovely" we leave Jasper and begin to slowly spin around the floor

I giggle

""May I ask what is funny, though I am very happy to see you smile. I thought I might have to play doctor tonight"

I sigh remembering only moments ago

"I just really can not dance and you Cullen men seem to be able to make me look graceful"

"are you sure you are OK?"

"I am much better thank you, for …. everything"

"your welcome"

we finish our dance in silence. Esme greets us at the edge of the dance floor.

"Bella, my darling, could I ask you for a favor?"

what could I possible do for her

"Um, sure,,, Esme"

"would you sing again? The song you sang last night was beautiful" she smiles at me 'Please"

EPOV

Another brother married off, another soul mate found. I am the only one left. As I lean into one of the tent post I catch sight of a very stunning Bella walking up onto the band stage. She suddenly looks at me, my god she is breathtaking tonight I can barely take my eyes off of her. I smile at her. What is she doing up there? She gives a small speech and then looks back at the band. I growl when I see this vile drummer wink at my Bella. It takes all mu will to hold back, and then I hear her voice. I have never heard anyone sing that way before it is from so deep in her soul that she sings from. She is amazing and she is not mine.

"hey Bro, what's up with you?"

"hey Em"

"dude just tell her" Emmett is a very strait forward guy.

"I am still having to deal with psycho Tanya."

"so" Emmett shrugs

"Emmett its just not possible right now. Hey anymore leads on her where about?"

"no its seems we've hit a dead end at the moment"

Just then I notice the drummer guy grabbing Bella's hand. They seem to be arguing but I cant hear anything from where I am standing at. And then his arms are around her pulling her to the dance floor.

I let a fierce growling sound rip from my throat. Emmett follows my eyes to see what is going on.

"Brother, you have to calm down" he puts his heavy hand on my shoulder

"I will kill him"

I rip myself away from him and pushing threw the crowd. But I am to late when I get to the edge of the floor Jasper has already interrupted their dance Bella looks scared and relieved. She cowards into Jasper. Before I can do anything.

"Edward, darling dance with your mother."

"yes, mama"

slowly swaying to the music my mind is preoccupied with why Bella looked so scared.

"My dear son, what has you thinking so hard?"

"Esme, I feel no hope in this situation"

"you are a smart man, I know you will figure it out"

she sighs and says "she is breathtaking tonight"

"She is always breathtaking to me"

" she loves you Edward"

I sigh... When the song ends, I notice Bella is dancing with dad. She is smiling.

"It will workout my son" Esme kisses my cheek and leaves. I decide to ask Jazz about Bella. I find him standing with Alice, Rose and Em.

"Jasper, what was that with Bella?' his eyes flash to Alice, then to me.

"cant a married guy dance with his sister-in-law?"

"there seems to be more to it than that" I say threw my teeth

the more I think that they are hiding something from me the more pissed I am getting. Suddenly there is a hand on my arm. I look down to see Alice.

"Edward, you haven't danced with the bride yet" then she pulls me to the dance floor

once I have her in my arms I decide she cant run from the conversation.

"what was that about Alice?"

"look its not Jasper's secret to tell about Bella" she looks at me very seriously "Bella was hurt and is now fragile. Her heart is healing slowly, but physical contact is not something she can handle from strangers, okay?"

I growl "tell me everything Alice"

"I cant, it is Bella's secret to tell and Jasper would think I have told you too much already"

Then as if on cue Bella steps on to the stage again. "what the hell is she doing up there?" I ask

"Jasper" Alice calls out

He appears to her right side. " Ali, I don't know , but I can tell you by the look on her face she is very unsure about her next actions"

The music starts to descend and Bella is talking to the band. Esme is on stage now was well taking a mic to talk to the crowd.

"Bella, has so graciously allowed me to talk her into singing again... Enjoy"

Esme hands Bella the mic after a quick hug.

"this is for all of you who feel the magic tonight"

And then my angel sang the same song from last night, the song that spoke to me.

BPOV

Alice grabbed me with I stepped off the last step to the stage.

"oh, Bella that was amazing"

I am feeling elated and then I see Edward his back is to me. I am about to head towards him to tell him my feelings when he turns slightly and I she the blond goddess he is talking to. Her hands are on his chest and she is looking at him in a very explicit way. My heart shutters at the look of the m together. She has this way about her. With a red dress that is barely covering anything on the top. It is formed to her every curve. Nothing is left to the imagination. My heart falters as she puts her red lips to his.

I gasp, Rose and Alice are both watching the same scene unfold before us. A single tear falls from my eye. Rose grabs my hand and leads me away. I am done for the evening and chose to head back into the house, back into the guest room. Tomorrow I will never think of Edward Cullen again, but tonight after I take down my hair, wash my face and put on my comfy sweat pants and tank top. I let myself cry for my heart is broken and my soul feels empty.


	11. Chapter 11

**All I can say is I am very sorry for taking so long to up date. I had to split this chapter in half. please read and Review.. let me know how I am doing. Thanks**

**As always I own nothing but the plot and twist. The great and powerful SM owns it all.**

Chapter 10- First day at School

It's been 2 weeks since Alice's wedding, she and Jasper are coming home today from their Honeymoon.

Esme called and asked me to come over for dinner tonight. I cant wait to see Alice.

I pull my car into the teachers parking lot and I giggle. This is the first time that I have been allowed here. This have not change much since I went here. Same trees, same faded school sign from all the rain. But its familiar and its home. And that is just what I wanted and needed. My first day is very welcoming everyone is very nice and only a handful of teachers are still here my academic days. A nice surprise it that my old friend Angela Weber is a teacher here as well.

"Bella, you look great. How have you been?"

Angela says as we walk to our classrooms

" great and you?"

"Good, Ben proposed to me last summer"

Ben and Angela were high school sweetheart. It was nice to see that is worked out for them

"That is great, When is the wedding?"

I smile at her, she is such a welcoming being. Always so warm and open

"We are waiting for Ben to finish college, so in about a year"

"well I differently want an invite" I smile and her, she smiles back

" So anyone special for you Bella?"

how do I answer that, guys are not something I can explain to her. I am in love with someone that wants nothing to do with me. Not really the great love you want to talk about.

"No" I sigh

"well there is the music teacher here, Mr. Masen. Oh My, he is single and gorgeous"

I look over at her and I see that little sparkle in her eyes, the same one she would get back in the day when she wanted to set people up. I am so not happy about where this conversation is going.

Time to redirect.

"Hey now, its only my first day can I at least get settled in before you start to play match maker?"

she giggles at me

"well here's my class, let me know if you need anything"

and with that she walks into her classroom door

2 classrooms down is my room, as I walk in I realize its the old biology room. That's a kick. The rest of my day is spent unpacking and setting up for my first day of classes tomorrow.

After a quick change at home. I head to the Cullen's. I love the way the driveway winds threw the tree. I always drive that just a little faster for fun.

The door opens before I get to the porch.

"Isabella" Emmett says in a silly Italian accent

"Hey papa Bear" I hug him as we walk inside.

"Hey girl" Rose calls from behind the living room wall. And then out of nowhere WHAM I am hit with such a force that I stumble back into Emmett.

"ALICE"

"Bella, Bella,Bella"

"god , I missed you"

"and I you"

"how was the honeymoon?"

As we stood in the kitchen helping Esme with dinner. Alice rattled on about Greece and its beauty. Occasionally Emmett would ask if dinner was done and Rose would snap as him to let us be. Finally dinner was done. I walked into the living room to see all the Cullen men watching TV, it was too cute.

"um hum" I cleared my throat. Edward's eyes snapped to mine and the gaze was so intense like he was trying to tell me something. I quickly longed at the floor and said " Dinner is done Fellas"

"about time" Emmett growls I slap his arm

"don't mess with me Em" he laughs at me and says "I am so scared of you Belly bean"

As we walk back to the dining room, Jasper puts his arm on my shoulder and whispers in my ear.

"how are you ,my dear sister?"

I look up at him with sad eyes, he knows what happened at the wedding and he knows that this is the first time I am seeing Edward since then.

"We are home now my dear, there is nothing to worry about" I look at him with apologetic eyes. I hate that he feels the need to protect me, hell I hate that I feel the need to have some protection. He simply shrugs his shoulders, kisses the top of my head and walks to sit next to Alice.

The last empty chair is next to Edward. I take a cleansing breath and sit down. He seems aggravated by something. The look in his eyes is menacing. I look away just as dinner starts. What the hell is wrong with him. I mean yeah its been 2 weeks since we have seen each other but really is that look necessary? I look up when I hear someones phone ring. Emmett excuses his self from the table.

"Being the Police chief of Forks, doesn't stop for dinner" Rose says in an apologetic voice.

"Bella" Emmett returns back to the room his face is a mask. But his voice is all business.

"Yes"

"Did you go home tonight?"

He is now standing at the table with both of his hands gripping the edge. I do not feel very comforted by the way he is looking at me. Some thing is wrong I just know it.

"Yes, to shower and change before I came here."

I look across the table to Alice and Jasper worry is clearly etched across their faces.

"What time did you leave?'

again in that police officer's voice.

"I don't know Emmett, I wasn't exactly watching the clock. Maybe 5:30 or 6. Emmett what is going on?"

"the police and fire dept were called out to a fire. It was only a garbage can in front of someone's house. A deputy noticed the house door was open" He looks at me.

"OK, and that has to do with Bella, Why?" Rose asks

"Bella, Its your house"

My eyes flash to Alice a look of horror comes over her face. I jump from my chair and almost knock the table over. Heading for the door I am stopped by a hand that catches my arm. I turn to see who would dare stop me but it is Carlisle.

"May I come with you?" he asks with nothing but worry in his eyes

"me , too" chirps Alice

I am sure I look confused and bewildered.

"I think that it would be best if we all go, safer that way" Edward speaks from behind everyone

I just nodded my head yes.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am again sorry for the late update. and for this being a short chapter. I am having trouble with the next one as it is When Bella tells them all the truth. It is written in several different points of view. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. i thank you for your time when you do but with that being said. Telling me things like this is soooo fucked up and you suck" really arent reviews. And I would ask that if you dont like what you are reading then please find another story. Nothing about your comments are construtive in anyway. And for thoses of you who are following along for the great story it is ... I want to give you a huge THANKS.**

* * *

Emmett entered the small house first. I walked slowly in behind him holding tightly to Alice's hand. As we survey the living room, my heart stops. Everything is destroyed. The sofa flipped over, all my books thrown from there shelves, the kitchen cabinets opened and everything spilled from them. But that is not what stopped me dead in my tracks. No its the trail of red rose petals that lead down my hall wall. As Emmett, Carlisle, Edward & Jasper look around the rest of the house, I cant help but head to the hallway with Alice in tow. I hear Alice call to Jasper as I walk down the hall. Slowly, ever so slowly I reach the door, it is slightly ajar. Pushing it open the rest of the way everything happens at once, My eyes scan the room, my breath whooshes out of me and my knees buckle as I fall to my knees.

"Emmett" Alice screams

I hear footsteps behind me everyone gasps. Jasper drops to the floor next to me.

"Bella, Bella Please come with me, NOW" he says

I cant move, cant breath, cant really think all I can see is YOU ARE MINE written across my bedroom wall in bright red letters. The bed is covered in red rose petals, there are candles lite around the room. You can hear soft music coming from my in-suite bathroom.

"J...asper, please h...e..l..p me" I say no louder than a whisper as I turn my head away from the horrifying sight. I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around me and lift me from the ground. Holding me tightly and protectively to his chest Edward says.

"Shh, Bella, I won't let anything happened to you. Hush, Love"

All I could do is turn my head and cry into his chest.

"Mom, Alice, Rose" Edward calls out to them

Esme answers "yes, son"

"Please take Bella to our home"

I look up to Edward's face from his chest, he nods his head for me to go with them. Angry is flickering in his eyes he is trying so hard to keep his compose himself again before he speaks.

"Bella, I promise you we will be there shortly"

"O...Kay" I whisper

* * *

Only a few moments later were walking back into the Cullen's house. Alice hasn't let go of me since we left my house.

"Alice take Bella to your old room and help her get cleaned up"

She nods "OK, Esme"

once instead of Alice's room I begin to cry again. All my fears and heart ache bubble to the surface.

"Ali, he is never going to leave me alone. Is this horrible mark not enough of a reminder of him?"

I fall again to floor pulling my knees into my chest.

"Bella, he is crazy. Maybe it's time to tell the story. Emmett and Edward need to know the truth. Everyone does so that we can all protect you."

"Alice, he wont stop till he kills me...sob...sob"

"I know Bella, the Cullen's will never let anything happen to you. You must believe that. They will hunt this Jacob Black down."

"No" I cry out "No, not because of me. No one else can get hurt because of me"

"you have to tell them, they deserve the truth"

My heart is numb at the idea of telling my secret.

"Alice can I have a few minutes please"

"sure" she heads out the door

To tell them my shameful secret. How could I face them, No Edward, if they know that I am damaged. Alice, Jasper and Carlisle know and I see the pity in their eyes. What am I going to do?

Just then my cell phone rings, I answer without looking at the id.

"hello" I whisper

"I hope you enjoyed my surprise" he slithers out his words "You really pissed me off when I found out you were with HIM..but I still cant wait to see ya soon. And baby never forget you are mine."

The phones goes dead. My brain can not process anything "Alice" I scream before the world turns black.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am sorry it took so long to update ,, thank you for hanging in there... you have waited long enough so here we go...**

The Truth

APOV

hmm mm... Bella started to stir what Carlisle picked her up.

"Carlisle is she okay, she has been out for a while"

"She is okay Alice, she should open her eyes any time now."

CPOV

This poor girl how much more can she go threw. I shiver when I slide my arms under her back. She has lost more weight. Not that her body could really afforded to lose it. And then my hands ran across the scar on her back, I feel rage nothing but pure rage.

BPOV

"you must think me weak Carlisle, your family always seems to be saving me" I whisper, knowing I didn't have to speak any louder since I was in his arms.

"No, Bella I have never thought of you as weak" he smiled at me

I knew he was trying to reassure me. I could hear everyone in the living room was we approached. I really wanted to run and hide but I knew that I had to tell them the truth. That was the least I could do.

I didn't even realize we had enter the room until Carlisle set me slowly down on the couch. Everyone was there but Jasper.

"Alice, Where is Jasper?" I panicked turning towards her.

"he will be back" she was interrupted "I am here Bella" Jasper came to kneel in front of me and Alice. He kissed her forehead and then took my hand in his for a reassuring squeeze. I took several deep breath and he was gone. Leaving Alice for me to hold on to.

Edward broke the silence, he was standing across from me by the huge glass window. "Bella, who was on the phone?" I shook slightly all over remembering but then refused for Jacob to have power over me again tonight.

"It was Jacob Black he asked me if I liked his gift, then told me he was mad at me for being here with you" I looked up into Edwards eyes "and then he said YOU ARE MINE , I whispered

Edward made a growling sound , Emmett jumped up from the chair taking out his phone. I stood and walked across to Emmett taking his phone from him."Bella, what the fuck are you doing?"

I didn't answer him instead I walked over towards Carlisle and said "It is time to tell My secret" he gentle smiled a sad smile and nodded his head once. Jasper let a hiss rip from between his teeth and Alice stood next to me taking my hand and rubbing it in a comforting motion. I handed Alice Emmett's phone and walked to the center of the room. Carlisle spoke "Bella, they will understand you are family" I nodded my head slowly while thinking where to start from.

"you must understand that I made them promise not to tell, please understand that. I looked at each of them, my eyes lingering on Edward's. With another deep breath I began again, "After Rose and Em's wedding, then Jasper chasing down Alice in the airport. I felt alone, though extremely happy for you all, but still alone. My first day back at school was uneventful until Jacob found me. He asked me to dinner and I accepted, feeling hopeful for a connection with someone. When Jacob arrived early it kinda threw me but I told him I would be ready in a minute. I remember he coming into my room and me feeling a little threat. Then everything is black from then. I do remember Jasper and Alice calling my name trying to make me, and the Pain. The next face I saw was Carlisle's" I turned my head to look at him and he nodded his head as if to encourage me to go on. " I made the 3 of them promise to not tell, to keep my secret and they begged me to tell but they still left it to me."

I looked up when I heard sniffs. Rose was crying, Em was sitting there extremely still, Esme was holding on to her husband and Edward was being Edward starring at me with such intensity. I took another deep breath, this was going to be the hardest part.

"I was beaten and raped. I had several cracked ribs and covered from head to toe in bruises, a concussion and I need stitches. The part that I can never forget is the message that Jacob felt I needed to be reminded of every single day for the rest of my life." I rose from the couch. Looked Edward in the eyes and turned my back to the room. "Alice will you help me please" I felt her shaking hands on my shirt, I have never showed anyone this. She slowly pulled up my shirt to reveal the words "YOU ARE MINE" carved into my lower back.

I could hear the audible gasp, Em was screaming things I couldn't understand. Rose was crying into her hands. Esme walked around to the front of me, looking into my eyes she reached around and lowered my shirt then took me into a very motherly loving hug. I was so afraid to look at Edward, I knew when I did I would see the disgust in his face. To confirm what I already know that I am broken. Esme was rocking me back and forth trying to calm me. I released myself from Esme taking her hand in mine.

"please wait, Please... there is more" I spoke to them. Now it was Edwards turn "How could there possible be more?" he growled. Tears were running down my face I knew he would be angry with me. I knew he would see me as a used doll now.

"Bella" jasper spoke " may I tell the rest darling?"

"Please" I barely whispered , of all the horrible things that happened the one that I couldn't really handle was the idea that he and I would never happen now. I guess I had always hoped that we would.

"On the day of her graduation a packed showed up" he motioned Alice forward with it "it contains Bella's shirt form the night he attacked her"

I feel my knees give out at the sight of that box. The next feeling was Alice wrapping her arms around me and tell me to Hush that I was safe. Safe ha, what a joke I am not safe. No one will be able to protect me from him no one, the more Ali tried to clam me the madder I got. I jumped up from the ground and yelled "It's Not okay" and then ran to my room.

Every thought I ever had about getting a normal life back just left me. And my dreams seem unreachable now. My love for Edward would never be returned. I couldn't finish my thoughts as I reached my room. I slammed my door behind me and locked them all out. Several people came to my door trying to get me to open it. I couldn't tell who it was or for how long it went on. I was balled up in my bed in my own personal hell with vivid memories running like a sick horror movie playing over and over and over again. I could hear faint knocking again, but it wasn't until I heard his voice " Bella... Bella please let me in...please"

"Edward?"

I cracked the door peering at him. "please Bella"

I moved from the open door and returned to the bed. Nothing he could say right now could change the way I was feeling. Having to relieve what I have hidden for so long from myself, from everyone, from Edward. Jacob was never going to leave me alone...ever

I didn't realize I was crying again until I felt two cool hands cradle my face. Lifting my chin to look into his eyes... Edward

* * *

**please review,, let me know what you think**


End file.
